Big Bad Bed
by Isyys
Summary: Team RWBY tries a new sleeping arrangement. Oneshot, team-wide fluff.


Big Bad Bed

**Update: Holy crap someone made art of this. Link to it can be found in my profile under this story's summary, since the site doesn't let you copy/paste directly from stories.**

A/N: Spur-of-the-moment oneshot of team RWBY being dorks. Fluff with ambiguous pairings, like I said it's mostly just the entire team having a big ol' dorkfest.

* * *

"Tell me again: _why _is this a good idea? What was wrong with our bunk beds?" Weiss asked as she stood awestruck in the entrance to team RWBY's dorm room.

"_Because_," her leader and girlfriend replied, "this way we can have team bonding even when we're sleeping! The other teams will be _sooo_ jealous!"

"I don't see how making all four of us sleep in one big bed as opposed to four smaller ones can be classified as 'team bonding.' Is it supposed to be some kind of torture resistance exercise?" Weiss quipped sarcastically.

"No silly, it's supposed to be fun!" Ruby said cheerily, poking Weiss in her ribs. Weiss instinctively tried to swat her hand away, but as usual Ruby was too quick for her. It quickly devolved into Weiss doing an awkward dance with Ruby as the younger girl abused her speed by relentlessly tickling her prickly companion. "C'mon, Weiss! _Fun_! You know what fun is, don't you?"

"Alright, _alright_!" Weiss growled, ducking to avoid a hug and fighting to repress a smile. "I'll stop complaining about it on one condition."

"Name your price!" Ruby announced dramatically.

"I'll go with it as long as I'm on one of the ends and you're next to me. There is no way I am sleeping next to Yang or Blake, or sandwiched in the middle."

"We can do that! I'll tell the others! Hooray!"

"The thing's already here, so it's not like I really had a choice in the first place." Weiss sighed.

This time Ruby didn't let Weiss dodge her hug, or the following kiss on the cheek.

"It'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

No matter how much Weiss willed it not to, night fell as inevitably as it always did.

So there she stood in her nightgown as the rest of her team piled into the oversized bed. Ruby and Yang had taken up residence in the middle, while Blake occupied the end of the bed on Yang's side.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Weiss! It's bedtime! Gotta be up for class in the morning!" Yang singsonged from inbetween the other two.

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut and groaned internally before slipping under the covers and sidling up to Ruby's side to be the big spoon.

"Blake, get the lights."

The room was bathed in darkness after the _click!_ of Blake's bedside lamp.

Weiss supposed this could be worse. She had a comfortable amount of room, warm sheets, and a girlfriend to cuddle with. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all- hey. Someone was sneaking their arm inbetween her front and Ruby's back.

"_Yang, what are you doing!?_" Weiss whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cuddling with my sis!" A voice responded from the other side of Ruby.

"Cuddle with Blake! She's _your_ girlfriend!"

"But it's been _so long _since I've been able to snuggle up with my baby sis!"

"Too bad! She's mine now!" Weiss whispered angrily, tightening her grip on Ruby's middle and trying to pull her away from Yang.

"Weiss, it's okay." Ruby's voice whispered timidly.

"No it's not! Your sister is being selfish!"

"Oh, and you're not!?" Yang's voice retorted.

Their bickering continued for at least another half hour, Weiss and Yang going back and forth while Ruby tried to mediate, but neither of them would have it. Meanwhile, Blake's irritation grew until it was stirring just beneath the surface. Cats don't like it when their sleep is disturbed. Finally, a desperate yell came from somewhere inbetween Weiss and Yang.

"TOO MUCH LOVE! BLAKE, SAVE ME!"

Yang felt an impossibly strong force pull her away from her sister and nearly off the bed. Something rolled over her, and in a flash Weiss was given a similar treatment as Ruby was yanked out of her arms.

When the dust settled, Ruby was curled up in Blake's protective embrace in the middle of the bed. The other two were lying at their respective ends of the bed, completely dumbstruck. Ruby opened her eyes to see Blake's devious smirk barely an inch away from her face, and felt a low, rumbling purr vibrating softly against her.

"You were always my favorite, Blake!" Ruby cheered.

"Hey!" Weiss and Yang said in unison. Ruby ignored them and nuzzled in closer to the crook of Blake's neck.

"Nighty-night." Ruby yawned.

Yang tried to stealthily sneak an arm around Blake herself, but was met with a deep growl and she backed off.

"Ruby…" Weiss began to whisper.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Weiss." Ruby ordered, her voice muffled by Blake's body. Judging by the annoyed _hmph!_ and lack of any attempts to pull her back, Weiss was obeying.

Ruby and Blake were asleep within minutes. Weiss and Yang were both grumpily propped up on their pillows, wide awake. When she thought it had been long enough that it wasn't going to wake Ruby and Blake up, Yang broke the silence.

"Hey Weiss?"

"What?"

"You cold?"

"…A little."

"Wanna cuddle?"

"What!?"

"Aww c'mon! If our girlfriends won't have us, why not?"

"…Fine. But only tonight. After that I get Ruby, and you get Blake. Truce?"

"Truce!" Yang agreed happily, slipping out of bed and tip-toeing over to Weiss' side.

Weiss turned on her side so she could still be close to Ruby while Yang crawled up next to her. "You're the big spoon," Weiss said, "and absolutely no inappropriate touching."

"Weiss, I'm not about to molest my little sister's girlfriend, especially when we're in the same _bed _as my little sister."

"Had to check. Now shut up, go to sleep, and never talk about this ever again."

"Deal."

* * *

When the only noise filling the room was Yang's snores and Weiss' soft breathing, Ruby thought it would be safe to crack her eyes open. Apparently, Blake was thinking along similar lines.

"I knew it would work. I _told _Weiss it would be good team bonding!" Ruby whispered excitedly.

"I never doubted your leadership for a second," Blake whispered back, smirking. "Now, do you want to stop cuddling, or…?"

"Nah," Ruby snuggled into Blake's chest, "I like this."

Blake chuckled lightly and gave her friend a squeeze.

"I do too."


End file.
